Names Aren't Forgotten
by Back.Off.Ladies.Malfoy.Is.Mine
Summary: When Katie Black returns to Hogwarts for her 4th year, what will she get caught up in. With the rise of a certain dark wizard and love to deal with this is bound to be an interesting year!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy…first story so bare with me! Also please review I NEED suggestions right now.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure I do not own anything but the plot….and odds are I stole a lot of little bits…so please don't sue me….I barely have 50 bucks, I wouldn't be able to pay anyway**

Sirius and Regulus I were panting as our feet slammed on the pavement, eager to make the train. See, I am the most impatient Black of all time; people say I have a problem... I tend to agree. I am Katie Lilly Evans Black, long name right? Try signing it on every single thing in the Wizarding World... not fun. We were running through Kings Cross, and bumping into strangers, earning us glares from passers by as we ran through the barrier with haste. I glanced down at my watch and I almost missed my step:

10:59

_Oh great just my luck... _I thought, then looking up I saw the train pulling out of the station and my brothers reaching out to me and I just barely latched onto my twin Sirius' arm before the train left the station for good.

As we were looking for James Remus and Peter, Regulus was rambling on and on about how amazing this year was going to be. I repeat, I am a very impatient person, so being the person I am; I spun around and yelled _Silenco_. Instantly I felt better. Laughing at my brother's pain I looked in his surprised eyes I laughed even harder. His hands were flailing around him in silly movement as if trying to gain balance. Looking back on this, I should have realized that someone was behind me as Regulus was pointing there...but I didn't. So it came as a complete surprise when I felt arms grab me round the waist and pick me up, but before I could gather the good sense to scream, the person muttered _Silenco_ and my voice was stolen away, just as I was.

At the time I was thinking; _well if I'm on the Hogwarts express than nothing _that_ dangerous could be here, right?_ What a foolish question... what could be more dangerous than all four Marauders? I mean even Voldemort takes second compared to these guys...but surely they wouldn't hurt _me, _their fellow partner in crime? Wrong again! I was dragged into a compartment and held for 'interrogation'... they are so going to get it when I can talk again. Almost as if he read my thoughts, James lifted the Silence Charm and braced himself for my screaming. But lucky for him, it never came, because I decided on another approach. Pulling out my wand I muttered _Avis_ and watched as birds flew out of my wand and attacked all four boys standing in front of me.

I began to laugh uncontrollably, and once I figured they had enough I spoke the counter-curse (that I'd like to point out none of the boys were smart enough to say) and the birds all burst into little mini-feather explosions. I looked back at the panting figures and smirked the smirk that looked so amazing on us Blacks. Then I heard James mutter something that sounded awfully like 'Slytherin at heart' and just smirked more.

"Hello, boys" I said in that movie star accent that is supposedly 'sexy," You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, ha ha, where were you guys?" asked James breathless, "we looked everywhere!" out of the corner of my eyes I saw Pettigrew nodding his head vigorously. _Such a_ _suck up! _I thought. See Peter and me don't exactly see eye to eye...so in other words I hate him and he hates me.

"Well, first of all, you could have waited for me to come in here and ask me politely, pssh they call me impatient, and second of all, my dearest brother Regulus decided to take an hour in the shower, claiming to have to 'look nice for his first day' therefore making us late for the train and I barely got on the train before it left for Hogwarts," I said bitterly, "but on a happier note, how were your summers?" I asked.

"Well, Remus and Peter and I, all went to the Quidditch World Cup, we got to watch Berry Weller play, him and James Leroy are my all time favorite players ever!" James replied with an exited glint to his eyes. I could hear myself mutter 'Thanks for the invite...' sarcastically, Sirius and I both know our and James' parents do NOT get along. "What about you guys?" Remus jumped in quickly, as if sensing the displeasure Sirius and I had learned to hide so well.

"Oh well, Mum and Dad banished us to our room for the summer, as our punishment for being in Gryffindor, from _four_ years ago," I started.

"So we just played Go Fish for two months and counting" Sirius finished. We both hate our parents, and I can tell you the feelings mutual between us.

"Your parents are horrible! My parents offered for you guys to live with us instead if you want...I mean you don't have-"

"_Really?_" Sirius and I interrupted James.

"Ya they thought your parents were horrible in school, and they figured they didn't get any better in the years...so is that a yes?" James asked with a sarcastic hint. I mock glared at him and then got up and hugged him. I was finally free! Yippee! "What do you think Prongs?" I said.

"Shh. Don't give away my secret identity" he replied in a fake sort of way. I just smiled. I might not _really_ love him but there was no question to why he was one of Hogwarts most desirable guys. First off, his physique. He has Quidditch muscles and very defined abs, if you know what I'm saying. His skin was lightly tanned and blemish free. Secondly, to top it all off his face was also gorgeous, his hazel eyes sparkle and his messy hair always looked windswept, because he makes it that way. I swear the boy spends more time on his hair than me! All the girls have crushes on him...but he doesn't know, he's kind of clueless that way.

I looked back up into his eyes; I seemed to go weak in the knees. Realization hit me and I knew I was falling for the one guy of limits for me... James Potter. And, boy, was I falling fast...


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got off the train we all joined in the Great Hall to watch the First years get sorted. Now normally I would have loved to watch but this year I found myself very distracted. Ever since I had my realization about James I've been…distant? Not quite the right word but oh well. I think we got 6 or 7 kids this year, a Selena, Robby? No Bobby and a Josh? I felt someone poke my shoulder and I turned around to see Daphne, my roommate and only girl friend, talking about some boy over at the Ravenclaw table I really don't know, or care for that matter. But I'm too polite to say so. So, I listened to her and the Headmaster ramble on about some unimportant something. I really didn't know or care.

I was exhausted by the time we got to the common room, and Daphne's voice, so I just scurried upstairs and fell into dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Daphne screaming about her missing lip-gloss, ugh.

"Ever heard of accio?" I grumbled, and then stomped off to the shower. I stepped in and let the water wash any worries and tiredness from me. When I got out I dried off and once I gave into Daphne's shouts telling me to hurry up and get out, I walked downstairs and waited for the guys to hurry up. When the guys got downstairs we all headed off to the Great Hall and started talking about the newest prank intended for a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Project Pink Hair.

As the guys were talking I found myself unusually quiet. As I snapped out of my trance and looked at what I was staring at I noticed a smirking James, so I glanced away a flames creeping up to my cheeks.

Once all the classes were finished we all tried to finish our current project "The Marauders Map" as I like to call it.

"Hey, guys guess what? In potions I actually learned something! Yes…please hold your applause. There is this potion called the Tracking potion and the Animation potion...you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said remember my potions class.

"Marauder's Map" we all replied simultaneously

"So you two," I pointed to James and Sirius "go get these things for the potion" I said while handing them a list of ingredients. "You and me, and Peter," I smiled at him, I an intimidating way, "will get the map and start casting those spells you mentions a couple months ago" at that moment we all split to work on our own jobs.

Later that night once we were all done brewing the potions and casting the spells we took a break. And by break I mean...on to the next prank. The Pink Hair Project to be precise. We found out that boomslang skin changes colors, and bezoars are very sensitive to color, so were hoping that by adding pink dye it will change hair to pink. Hoping.

Right then my brother and Remus yawned at the same time

"I think Remus and me should go to sleep, g'night" they both saluted and left. Leaving me and .Alone.

So this is where the awkwardness starts. Just thinking I might as well leave I get up and say "I think I'm going to turn in for the night too".

Walking up the stairs I fell into my bed and I suddenly remembered that I needed to get the Pink Hair Project potion and let it bathe in the moonlight or 12 hours.

I was thinking about James and how much I would love to tangle my fingers in his messy hair, so I didn't see him sitting on the couch with another Gryffindor. As I was reaching to get the potion, I turned my head to tell James that I was going to let the potion bathe now, when I saw it. Amy Saunders, the most girlish girl and exact opposite of me was sitting on the couch getting snogged senseless. By James. My heart just about shattered and then they pulled apart and I noticed James' eyes were dark with lust, but then his eyes met mine and I felt as if I was swimming in deep pools of chocolate, then before I drowned, I pulled back and noticed that some other emotion was mixing with the lust…._ but it couldn't be that…no it couldn't…I refuse to get my hopes up…_I was chanting to myself.

"I'm just going to let this bathe ok?" I said in a hoarse whisper I was positive that he didn't hear me, but the he nodded and I turned to leave.

Climbing the stairs to my dorm, was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I was trying to keep the tears in until I was sure I was in private or with Daphne and my legs were refusing to move one in front of the other. Once I got to the top of the staircase I flung open my dorm door and put the pink colored vial on my windowsill then collapsed onto my bed and let the tears flow down my face.

I normally don't cry but this was the exception. I cried for 3 hours, with no breaks. By the end my eyes stung and my throat felt as if it had been ripped raw. I knew if I looked into the mirror my eyes would look like blood had overcame them, and in a way that was the truth. People say the eye is the window to the soul, and right now my soul was broken and bloody, shattered and in ruins.

But deep down I felt a shard of hope because his eyes betrayed _regret._


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up my shoulders ached and my throat was raw. I noticed Daphne was still asleep so I snuck into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I stepped in all the memories came flooding back. But I refused to cry, not just because I was totally run dry, but because James can date or kiss whoever he wants, were not dating, and I highly doubt he likes me. But apparently my tears and mind weren't communicating today so the water and my sobs mixed together until I couldn't tell which was which.

Once I was really run dry, I stepped out and toweled off. I couldn't stand the silence so I turned on some quiet music. Changing, I suddenly remembered the remorse I saw in his eyes, and for the first time I let myself believe it. I figured I had enough sadness on my plate, _a little hope is good_, I decided.

I was opening the bathroom door, when I heard a thud and saw Daphne lying there with a cheeky smile, which a kid would have, with a hand in the cookie jar. That turned to a frown when she saw that my eyes were puffy and I had dried tears still on my cheeks. She walked over to her bed and patted the mattress, looking at me with comfort in her eyes.

"Oh come here darling, what's wrong?" she asked looking me in the eye. I went over to sit with her and told her everything, from my liking of James and the kiss.

"Oh darling that's hard, just try to forget about it, not only is he one of your best friends, but you won't be able to avoid him without looking suspicious." I laughed at that, leave it to Daphne to worry about the little things, and then I opened my mouth and said, "Would you please stop, calling me that? And thanks for the advice," I stood up and opened the door,

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, just hang on, I need to get changed, oh and by the way I'm still calling you darling," She smiled, " no way of getting out of it, well I guess you could change rooms…" she finished. I turned around and started down the stairs

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"To talk to the Head of House, I have a new room to get to," I smiled, while Daphne burst into fit of laughter, "I'll wait for you to come down ok?" by the time I turned around Daphne was chuckling softly and nodding.

As we entered the Hall, Daphne, and I were giggling uncontrollably, something I don't normally do. As I looked around I noticed blonde hair and suddenly remembered. THE POTION. Racing back to the common room, I thought _'what if I slipped a some of this potion into Sirius' drink, but Sirius likes pink so I'll make it a three day potion, I'll put a charm on it to last for a couple more days_' I grinned evilly _'that's exactly what I'm going to do. Poor Sirius'_

At lunch I asked Sirius and James to slip some of the potion into Malfoy's cup, little did they know I still had some more of the concoction in another vial. So, while they were gone I slipped some into Sirius' goblet. Snickering as they returned, I watched Sirius' take a sip of Pumpkin Juice and slowly his hair turned hot, neon pink...good day. Well it was, before he freaked out.

"Katie what did you do?" he yelled.

"Pshh, nothing; just put a potion in your drink" I said in between laughs.

"You. Are. Dead."

"No. I'm. Not," I replied, "I'm perfectly alive you see..."

My sentence was lost from me running from the Hall with Sirius' not far behind.

As I turned the corner I realized I had come to a dead end. So I did what any rational girl would do. I screamed. Oh and grabbed my wand.

Just then Sirius turned around the corner too. His wand at the ready, suddenly I got an idea. I shouted _Avis_. Again. I watched the yellow birds shoot out of my wand and fly to Sirius. I ran. Again.

Once I got into the Great Hall I hid behind Remus, I would still try to avoid James, but not in an obvious way. When Sirius came in too he spotted me immediately, so my girl instincts kicked in again and I pushed Remus forward and yelled "take him he's meatier". But as I was laughing at Remus' face Sirius grabbed me and ran to the Quiditch Pitch.

As soon as I saw the broomstick I knew this was trouble. He knew I was scared of heights. Desperately scared. So, of course what better way to get even? Still holding me on his shoulder, he mounted his broom and started flying. As he was soaring in the sky I realized even though I'm scared of heights, this doesn't scare me. Sirius saw my face and also realized this and flew back down looking defeated. But I was celebrating inside, I ran into the Hall with a glum pink haired brother in tow. I glanced over to the Slytherin table and was glad to see an empty spot where a blonde haired student normally sat.

I then excused myself and ran to the bathroom. One m way I was humming and skipping, as the adrenaline was still pumping. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shadow darting across a wall, but dismissed it as a student late for lunch. Looking back this was a dumb idea. But I didn't know then what I do now. So I was completely shocked when a pair of arms grabbed me round the waist and hauled me all the way outside. Thinking fast, or faster than him, I reached for my wand. But all I felt was fabric in its place. I realized I had left it in the dorm. But before I could beat myself up for it, the man yelled _Stupefy_ and my world went black.


End file.
